


A Boy in a Vest

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto wants to be friends with the Prince, but feels he isn’t cut out for his friendship He takes notice of the boy that’s always there to pick him up, and begins to wonder just who he is, and what he means to Noctis.





	A Boy in a Vest

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/170001179714/title-a-boy-in-a-vest-fandom-ffxv-pairing) account for Promnis Week!

* * *

Prompto hides behind the building, knowing that this is the time of day that he gets to the see the Prince as he leaves school. Looking down at his belly, he wishes that it wasn’t there, that he had more confidence to speak to him. Not a lot of people talk to the Prince, a celebrity in his own right at their middle school. He’s the only kid that gets picked up in a shiny black car, by a kid that can’t be that much older than either of them.

“Who are you?” He whispers, watching as the car rolls to a stop, the boy stepping out of the car dressed in black pants, a black vest, tie and button up shirt. That isn’t a school uniform - at least one he’s not familiar with. Black framed glasses sit on his nose, looking older than he probably is. He’s someone that Prompto aspires to be - looking confident in his body, unlike his own that is somewhat of a mess. As if to prove his point, he looks down at sees a small chocolate stain on his shirt, from the chocolate milk he’d enjoyed at lunch. “Oh, gosh.”

Noctis walks up to the car, and barely says a word to the boy standing outside. Prompto sees the kid glance up, then follows Noctis into the car, closing the door behind him. The car drives off, Prompto now alone, as he stays hidden. Looking down at his camera, he sees that he got a shot of the boy in the vest, his eyes vibrate in the picture even from this far away. Putting his camera back into his pocket, he stumbles as he walks forward, dropping down to one knee with an exasperated sigh. Yep - back to being a klutz, who can’t seem to stay upright on his own two feet. Shaking it off, he starts to walk home, his mind still trying to figure out who that person is that always comes to pick up the Prince.

***

After rescuing Pryna, and the Prince trying to help lift him up only to call him ‘heavy’, he decides it’s time to get in shape. He wants to become friends with the Prince. Taking a picture of himself, he puts it on the wall, so he can remember what he looks like, and hopefully will never look like again. On his camera sits the picture of the boy in the vest; multiple pictures, in fact. Everytime he watches the Prince leave, he gets another picture of vest boy, and every time Noctis enters the car, he sees vest boy glance up to the sky.

Running is a good outlet for him. It helps clear his head, not embarrassed by how he looks. He smiles and waves at everyone that he passes, wanting the world to know that he’s making this change on his own. After years of dealing with it, it’s time to stop. Sure, it may be because a Princess asked him to become friends with the Prince, but he’s also tired of feeling gross all the time. Always wondering if people are snickering at him behind his back.

Each day, the runs get easier. He goes further and further, soon running laps around people who he’d see on his route that he’d gasp for breath around. It takes a couple of years to work everything off - and he feels like an entirely new person. He  _looks_  like a different person - even ditching the glasses to wear contacts instead. It takes him a bit to learn how to wear them, and not feel like his glasses are still on his face, but he gets it. And when April rolls around, he’s in the perfect shape to finally talk to the Prince.

“Hey, Prince!” He starts to walk with him, following their entrance ceremony, ignoring the whispers he begins to hear. “I’m Prompto! Nice to meet you!”

“Don’t I know you?” The recognition in his eyes makes him panic for a moment, but then stops when he sees the Prince smile, the two of them walking together. “Prompto, huh? Nice to meet you too.”

He sees the black luxury car is already waiting for him, the boy in the vest taller, glasses still the same. Prompto tries not to blush, but it’s unstoppable, as he hears him start to address the Prince. “Ah, Noctis. You’ve got a lesson we must be getting to. Please, if you could?”

“See you later, Prompto.” Noctis gives a small wave, then gets into the car.

Vest boy looks over at him, a quizzical look on his face. Standing at attention, Prompto tries not to fidget, feeling like he’s being examined under a microscope by the boy who inadvertently helped him to lose weight. One of the pictures he’d taken of him still remains on his mirror, a daily reminder of what he hopes to be like some day.

“Ignis - I thought you said I had a meeting to get to. Why are you standing there?” Noctis’ voice travels from inside the car.

Their connection breaks, vest boy getting into the car after fumbling a little, closing the door a little too quick. Prompto exhales, not realizing he’d been holding his breath, as he turns away from the car. Trying to catch his breath, he starts to walk back home, heading in the opposite direction of the luxury car.

 _Ignis_. It’s a nice name. A name that just sort of rolls off your tongue when you say it. And he says it a lot, walking back home. In his bedroom, he looks at the picture on his mirror, running his finger over vest boy’s face. “I hope to meet you soon too, Mr. Ignis.” He smiles, then gets out of his school clothes, and puts on his running clothes, excited to go for a run.

***

Prompto starts to hang out with Noctis more at school, and sometimes after school, but he still has yet to be introduced to the elusive Mr. Ignis. He goes home with Noctis after school one Friday, Noctis suggesting a sleepover so that they can stay up all night to play video games. He agrees, the idea of playing games super late and not have to worry about going home sounds like a dream. 

They get changed into loungewear, Prompto happy to be rid of his school uniform; pajama pants and an oversized shirt are his uniform for the weekend. Taking a seat on the floor, he takes the second person controller from Noctis, and leans against the couch, feeling more comfortable than he has in a long time. The suggestion of pizza turns his stomach a little, but then the door to Noctis’ apartment opens, bringing with it the smell of food.

“Hello, Your Highness.” Prompto looks over at Noctis, and sees that he isn’t even phased by this person that’s coming into his apartment unannounced. “I’ve brought dinner for you both.”

“Thanks, Specs. You didn’t have to do that.” His friend doesn’t even look up from the game, and instead keeps playing. “Smells good, though. We were thinking about ordering pizza.”

“Then I am glad I brought over dinner.” Mr. Ignis is standing in the kitchen, dressed in his black pants, vest and tie. “Good evening. You must be Prompto.” 

Feeling like his cheeks are on fire, he sets his controller down and jumps up, feeling severely underdressed, even though Noctis is in the same type of clothes as him. “Yep! I’m Prompto, the Prince’s self-appointed best friend.” He smiles, feeling like his cheeks are going to burst. “And you are…?”

“He hasn’t told you about me?” Mr. Ignis turns and glares at Noctis. “I don’t know if I’m flattered, or annoyed, by this new information.”

“Lighten up, Specs. This is his first night staying here. Don’t scare him away, okay? It’s nice to have a friend at school.”

Now he just feels totally out of place. The two of them are having their own conversation as if he isn’t even there. Trying not to let it bother him too much, he stands straight and looks up at the older male. “It’s okay. I mean, I sort of know who you are, but a formal introduction might be nice.”

“Prompto - Ignis. Ignis? Prompto. There. You two know each other now.” Noctis glances up at the both of them, then goes back to looking at the television screen. “Prom - want to go fix us some plates? I’m sure Ignis has to be going soon.”

“Do you?” He asks, as he walks into the kitchen with Ignis. “Have to go, that is.” He goes and grabs some paper plates from the cupboard, and takes a look at all the food options that Ignis brought over. “Oh, wow! I haven’t had meat pie in a really long time!” Just the smell of the dough brings more spit to his mouth.

“I knew you two probably would prefer to have hand-held food, rather than have to put your controllers down to play a game.” The smile on Ignis’ face does something to Prompto’s stomach, his lips sharing a smile with him. “I even brought some little cakes to enjoy too.”

“The custard pies??” Prompto asks, digging through the bag.

“Oh? Did he share some with you already?” The soft laugh that Ignis makes brings that strange feeling back to his chest. “I keep trying to make something for him, but it never seems to be right.”

“Keep trying, Specs.” Noctis calls out from the couch.

Seeing the sweet treats, Prompto looks up at him. “Well, I always think they taste delicious. So, thanks, Iggy.”

He sees the man pause for a moment, and almost jumps to apologize for shortening his name in such a way, but then sees a curious look on Ignis’ face. “You’re quite welcome, Prompto. Your Highness?” A grunt comes from over by the television. “Try not to stay up too late tonight.”

“You’re leaving?” He tries not to sound too disappointed, but finally getting to talk to him, and carrying on a conversation with him has been so nice. He’s not ready for it to be over. “You don’t have to go.”

“Yes, he does.”

Ignis looks down at him, and offers a friendly smile. “It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Prompto. Have fun with His Highness this evening. He needs a good night of just normal teenager things.”

“Night, Specs.”

He walks Ignis over to the door, and nods. “Kinda why I’m here. I know he needs it just as much as I do.” He gives a little wave to him, and watches him walk out of the apartment, then grabs the two plates from the counter, and heads back over to Noctis. “Is it my turn yet?”

As he plays the game, he starts to wonder what sort of things Ignis likes to do on his free time. And just who is Ignis to Noctis, besides someone he calls by the glasses he wears on his face. Too many questions, too many new emotions for one evening. Prompto decides to just focus on what he and Noctis are doing, and will think about Ignis another time.

***

It takes a few more sleepovers at Noctis’ place before he finally gets the nerve to ask Ignis just what he does. The second to last time he’d spent the night, Ignis had shown up and enjoyed dessert with the two of them, while they watched a terrible horror film together. Tonight he showed up at almost 1 in the morning. They’d been watching a movie - well, Prompto had been watching it. Noctis had decided to pass out just as the movie started, and now he’s sitting on the loveseat, Noctis stretched out on the couch, sharing his space with Ignis.

“I know your name, and I know you cook, but just what are you to Noctis?” He asks, the two of them talking in quiet voices.

Ignis turns to look at him, the glare of the television bouncing off of his glasses. “I’m his Adviser. I’m the one responsible for shaping the way he will run the kingdom, when the time comes. I was at a meeting this evening with the council, which is why I came so late.”

“Should we wake up Noct?” Prompto looks over at the sleeping Prince, a blanket covering half of his body, sound asleep without a care in the world. “Is that why you’re here? Do you need to discuss with him what happened?”

“Actually, I decided to come here this evening because I knew…” Ignis turns his head back towards the television, and he swears he can see a hint of color appear on his cheeks. “I brought a pastry with me. Would you like to try it? I know it’s late, but your movie isn’t over.”

Feeling a burst of energy, he sits up and nods. “What did you bring? Is it another version of the custard?”

“It is.” Ignis walks into the kitchen, Prompto following behind him. “You don’t eat sweets often, do you?”

“I try not to.” The light gets turned on, a slight grumble from the couch lets them know of Noctis does not appreciate it, but the sleeping Prince turns over to his side, and resettles. “I don’t mind enjoying every once in awhile.”

“What are your favorite sweet treats?” A small plate is handed to him, a few berries dotting the top of this custard tart. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Not at all. Why? Are you going to advise the Prince on what I like?” It feels strange, talking to Ignis in such a way that he’s only had conversations in his head with him like this. It sort of feels like a dream - like he’s going to wake up on the couch to static on the television screen, having fallen asleep just like Noctis. But as he takes a bite of his pastry, he knows that he’s awake, the richness of the custard always tasting so good on his tongue. “Iggy - these are so good!”

A soft laugh comes from his left side. “I’m glad that someone appreciates them. Noctis just wants what he had before.” Picking up another pastry, Ignis takes a bite, and leans against the counter. “No, consider it for my own knowledge.”

“Well, I like chocolate a lot.” He takes another bite of the pastry, thinking about what else he enjoys. “It’s been so long since I’ve really indulged in sweets. It’s difficult to remember what I like.” He laughs a little, then finishes off the pastry. “Thanks. That was very tasty.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” The smile on Ignis’ face makes him lean a little bit more against the counter, needing the support. “Well, I should probably get going. It is rather late. Will you be staying with the Prince again soon?”

“Probably.” Prompto grabs a glass of water, worried that if he drinks too much he’ll upset his stomach. Although his stomach is already upset, the butterflies fluttering around at the speed of sound right now, all from the smile he’d just seen on Ignis’ face. “My parents aren’t home a lot, so it’s nice to have a friend I can hang out with like this.”

“I see.” He walks with Ignis over to the door. “I imagine I will see you soon, then. Enjoy your weekend with the Prince, Prompto.”

“Thanks, Iggy! You have a good weekend too!” He waves, and then heads back over to the living room. He goes over to Noctis, and shakes him a little. “Noct. Time for bed, buddy.”

“Mm...sleep.” Noctis grabs onto the blanket tighter, and moves against the back of the cushions.

Shaking his head, he grabs a few pillows off the loveseat, and makes himself a little sleeping area near his best friend. It takes him a bit to fall asleep - not from the sugar now making its way through his system, but because of that smile that Ignis showed to him. A smile he’s never really seen before, wondering why it is that he never really smiles all that much. After debating in his mind, and replaying their conversation over and over, he finally falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

***

It becomes routine to just head home with Noctis, a benefit of being best friends with the Prince. He’d tried to walk, but Ignis had insisted he accompany them, and how taking him home would make no difference to the driver. On most days, he’d be taken home first, but on the days that Noctis is needed at the Citadel, they will drop him off first, and then he’ll be taken home. Those are the days he looks forward to the most, because Ignis will usually stay with him, allowing the two of them to talk.

“Do you have training this afternoon?” Prompto casually asks Noctis, as they start to walk towards the car, Ignis already standing outside of it.

“I do.” Noctis nods, climbing into the car with just a nod towards Ignis.

“That’s cool.” He looks over at Ignis and smiles. “Hi, Iggy! Having a nice day?”

“I am now.” Ignis nods, and gets into the car with the both of them.

They drop off Noctis first, and then start to head to Prompto’s place. “So, I think I’m going to be staying for the weekend with Noctis this coming weekend.” He mentions off-handedly, looking at his phone as he plays a simple game.

“Is that so?” Prompto sees Ignis cross his leg. “It’s been a few weeks since you two had a sleepover.”

“I know the Prince has been busy, and I didn’t want to bother him.” He shrugs, keeping his eyes glued on the phone as his heart starts to beat hard in his chest. “You gonna come by super late again?”

He hears a sad sigh, and instantly feels like an idiot for saying anything. “I’m afraid not. I’ll be on a retreat this weekend with the high council.” He hears a bag being opened. “If it’s any consolation, I made this for you last night.”

“What??” He sets his phone down, and looks at the box that’s in Ignis’ hand. “Really? For me??” He takes it from him, and opens it up. “Oh, my gosh! You didn’t!”

“I’m afraid that I did.” Looking up, he sees a smile on Ignis’ face, the way his eyes light up makes him smile. “You don’t have to eat one now. But I expect a full report when I return.”

“When will you be back? Monday?” He asks, looking back down at the chocolate pastries. Four in total - each one different and unique.

Another soft sigh comes from Ignis’ direction. “I’m afraid not. I won’t be back for close to three weeks. So, please - look after the Prince for me?”

“Will do.” He smiles, but finds it difficult to keep on his face, as the car comes to a stop outside of his place. Setting the box on the seat, he moves on instinct, and puts his arms around Ignis, giving him a hug. “I hope you have a nice retreat.”

It takes a moment, but then he feels Ignis put his arms around him, returning the hug. It’s a  _nice_  hug - one of the best ones he’s had. “I’ll miss seeing you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” He whispers, overcome with emotion, surprised by the admission from Ignis. Hugging him just a little bit tighter, he lets go and grabs his book bag and box of pastries. “Bye, Iggy!” He looks at him and smiles, then hops out of the car and heads into his house.

Leaning against the closed door, he groans softly. Three weeks is such a long time. But, he knows he can do it. The hug he just shared with Ignis stays fresh in his mind, as well as those four words. For Ignis to admit to him first that he’ll missing seeing him, it had almost given him a heart attack. No one has ever told him that they would miss him, and hearing it from the person that he never expected to hear it from only makes him feel that much more.

He pushes himself off of the closed door, and heads into the kitchen, and enjoys one of the pastries. He decides to take a picture of himself eating it, and then sends it to Ignis, who had given him his cell phone when he’d begun hitching a ride with Noctis. “ _It’s delicious! Thank you again!_ ”

“ _I’m so glad you like them. I hope the chocolate isn’t too sweet for you. I used a dark chocolate for three of the four pastries._ ”

“ _No, it’s perfect. Thank you!_ ” He finishes the sweet treat, hands shaking a little from shock, not expecting Ignis to text him back right away.

“ _You are welcome. Enjoy them._ ”

Prompto wants to text back, but then doesn’t want to end it awkwardly, so he lets Ignis have the last word. Or so he thought.

Over the course of the next three weeks, the two text each other back and forth. Ignis will complain to him about his day, and Prompto will lament and agree. Even when Ignis comes back from his retreat, their texts continue back and forth, but neither make any mention of them when they see each other.

When summer break happens, Prompto isn’t sure how to feel. He’s happy to not have schoolwork, but he doesn’t want to be alone again. Thankfully, Noctis invites him over on the weekends, allowing him to spend the night on both Friday and Saturday. All summer long, they play video games and watch movies, and talk about a whole bunch of nothing. Sometimes, Ignis will show up, and other times, it’s just the two of them. But with texting Ignis more often, he doesn’t feel so blue when he doesn’t show up.

Towards the end of summer, Prompto decide to bite the bullet. He wants to tell Ignis how he feels about him, how he’s  _always_  felt this way about him since seeing him when they were still in middle school. But then, Noctis becomes sick and can’t hang out, so he’s left sitting at home, with no way of seeing Ignis. Moping around his empty condo, he almost has a heart attack when he hears a knock on the door.

Going over towards it, he pulls it open a crack to see who it is. His mouth drops open, as he sees the person he’s been thinking about standing on his doorstep. “Iggy?? What are you doing here?”

“I know you were supposed to see Noctis this weekend, but I know he’s fallen ill. And I made these to share with you, but if you have made other plans, then I can go.” Ignis holds up a box, one he’s become familiar with.

He steps to the side. “Please, come in? My place is a mess, so please don’t pay it any mind.”

“I would never think of such a thing.” Ignis enters his home, and Prompto feels like he’s going to throw up. “Have you eaten dinner?”

“I have.” He nods, taking the box to the kitchen. “You know, you didn’t have to do this. I’m sure someone at the Citadel could have enjoyed these.”

“Yes, but I made them for you.” Prompto turns around, and is surprised to see Ignis so close to him. “Would you like to eat one right now?”

Setting the box on the counter, he pulls out his favorite one first - a chocolate mousse tart covered in berries. “Will you share it with me?” He asks, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

“If you would allow me to?” Ignis steps a little closer to him, his back now resting against the kitchen counter.

Prompto holds up the pastry and takes a bite of it from one side, and tries not to freak out when he sees Ignis take a bite from the other side. Swallowing his bite, he takes another bite, as does Ignis. When they’re on the last bite, he starts to move forward, but then feels the soft touch of Ignis’ lips against his own, the pastry hastily pulled into his mouth with a quick chew, then returns the kiss being gifted to his lips.

Chocolate, and the hint of something else -  _coffee?_  - comes from Ignis’ mouth, his own no doubt tasting like cake and soda. An arm touches his waist, and soon - his hands are holding onto the lapels of Ignis’ vest, kissing him with quiet ardor. He moans into his mouth before pulling away, staring up at him with slightly swollen lips.

“W-What was that?” He asks, somewhat afraid of the answer.

A soft hand touches his face, soothing any worry he has. “A kiss. I enjoy your company, Prompto, and wished to show you just what you mean to me.”

“I like you too.” Staring up into his aquamarine eyes, he feels a little shy. “But….I know we can’t be anything.”

“We can kiss. Share secrets. Soon, Prompto.” Ignis smiles, that same smile he’d seen back in Noctis’ kitchen so long ago. “What do you say?”

“I can wait.” He nods, and grabs another kiss from him. “Can you?”

“I can.”

“Then, we’re in agreement.” Prompto wraps his arms around Ignis’ neck, and starts to pull him back down towards him. “More kisses now?”

“Many more.”

***

Closing the door of the Regalia, Prompto looks over at Ignis. “You sure this is going to be okay?” He asks, as they start to walk up the stairs to the Citadel together.

“His Majesty is insisting upon it.” Ignis looks over at him. “Don’t worry. You’ll be in the Crownsguard in no time. Now, push those fears aside, and lets go conquer this together. We’ve got a Prince to get married soon.”

“Okay, Iggy.” He smiles, and ignores the crippling fear wishing to take over. Yes, Noctis will be going to see his bride soon, which means his training really has to step up its game. But with his lover close by him, he knows that all will be okay.


End file.
